Corpse Bride's Brother
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: A NEW OC... The rules don't say you can't CREATE a Fictionalversion of yourself! Suppose Victor did stay with Emily, but now her brother, Voiced and created by me, is suffering from something worse than his sister.Lots of songs including NBC songs
1. Meet the Brother

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hello there…. My name is Mykan, and I am a Corpse. That's right, if I am a Corpse, then I am indeed dead.

I've been dead for nearly 20 years now, and I live in the World of After-life.

Among all the corpse's and Skeletons down here, only one has ever been familiar to me.

Emily! Our **Corpse Bride** as she's known to us as. How do I know her so well and how does she know me?

Well; this may come as a bit of a shock to you but, She happens to be my Sister; my Twin-sister to be exact.

However, she is a little older than I am now because although we were born at the same time, we died in different times.

My sister's friends told you how she died; waiting for her true love to come for her.

But how did my life end you ask?

It all happened a year before Emily died, when we were still Twins… Alive!

_**SONG**_

_-Hey, give me a listen_ _  
You corpses of cheer_ _  
At least those of you_ _  
Who still got an ear_ _  
I'll tell you a story_ _  
Make a skeleton cry_ _  
Of our own_ _Brother of our lovely __Corpse Bride_

_-Die Die_ _  
We all pass away_ _  
Don't wear a frown, cause it's really ok_ _  
You might try and hide_ _  
And you might try to pray_ _  
But we all end up_ _  
The remains of the day_

Yah, yah, yah, yah, yah _  
Yah, yah, yah_

-Well the _bro of our_ _beauty_ _  
Known for miles around_ _  
Made dresses for women in every_ _town_ _  
They were really_ _good looking_ _  
But_ _not paid very much_ _cash_ _  
And poor little he_ _  
He fell hard and fast_ _  
When_ _the mayor_ _said no_ _  
He just couldn't cope_ _  
So our dress maker had given up on all_ _his hope_

-Die, _Die_ _  
We all pass away_ _  
Don't wear a frown, cause it's really ok_ _  
You might try and hide_ _  
And you might try to pray_ _  
But we all end up_ _  
The remains of the day_

Yah, yah, yah, yah, yah _  
Yah, yah, yah_

-Yeah, so _he vowed he would never make another dress again  
When the town knew of this, it gave them great pain_ _  
The mayor said "This shall no longer be with toyed"_ _  
"And I hereby declare, his works and home be destroyed"_ _  
The very next night, or so I am told_ _  
After paying_ _his workers a lot of gold._ _  
The Mayor drove to_ _a_ _castle on the cliffs near the sea_ _  
for Mykan lived there believe you me_ _  
But what he did_ _  
was as bad as can be?_ _  
(And then?)_ _  
He grabbed_ _him_ _  
(And then?)_ _  
Tied him up_ _  
(what happened next)_ _  
He was thrown off the cliffs by the mayor._ _  
(And then?)_ _  
And then baby, everything…went…black._

-Now when _he opened his_ _eyes_ _  
He was dead as dust_ _  
His Castle was gone_ _  
And his_ _heart was bust_ _  
So_ _he made a vow_ _that he would see  
The he'd get revenge on mayor for ruining he_ _  
That's what he wanted, but there was no point_ _  
So he came down here to this dead land old joint_ _  
He keeps making dresses for all to preside_ _  
And that's_ _the brother_ _of our CORPSE BRIDE_

-Die, _Die_ _  
We all pass away_ _  
Don't wear a frown, cause it's really ok_ _  
You might try and hide_ _  
And you might try to pray_ _  
But we all end up_ _  
The remains of the day_

YEAH

Yes, that's how I ended up here. The mayor didn't approve of my refusing to make anymore dresses for such little pay.

So, He burned all the dresses I made, destroyed my castle, and worse than that, he tossed me off the cliffs and I died.

Not that I had much to live for in any case. All I ever did with my time was made Wedding dresses, ball-gowns all that stuff.

I lived alone, in my castle all alone. No family, no friends. Mother and Father died in a car accident, but made it to heaven.

My sister Emily had moved away to another town. We separated as Living souls, and we never saw each other again.

…Until we were reunited down here to be exact.

Emily told me of how she fell in love with a stranger who killed her one night in the forest.

One day, a man Victor Van Dort came along, and even thought it was by a misunderstanding… he married my sister.

After taking his final vows, Victor drank the potion that would make him one of us… a corpse.

Victor and I met before, but I wasn't sure if he would learn to like me as his brother in-law.

As if that was hard enough, I hardly knew anybody down here. For my after life is the same as was my living life.

I live an old Dark Castle up on the mountains just near the town, all by myself, designing dresses for the ladies.

Still, that doesn't change much for me. I hardly ever leave my castle as I just design dresses Day in and out, hardly ever stopping.

Well; at least I am dead, so I don't really need to eat or sleep or do many of the things I used to do.

Well, I had to go, there was a wedding taking place down in the town and I was to be there for compliments on making the bride's gown.

Everyone was a lot nicer to me here as my work seemed to please them, but it still meant a lot to me.

Although they did extend thanks to me and even granted me awards, they still had something I never had… a true love to call my own.

I had died when I was only 25; I had never even met any women for they all just want me to make them a dress… that was it.

Never referring to me for help, never relying on me to be there when they needed it, just using me, and casting me aside like an old glove.

I never learned what it was like to be in love, unlike my sister. So I decided it would be alright if just stayed away.

My domain is now the shadow, I must stray from it cautiously when I'm not needed.

If I do, I must quickly perform my task at hand and then fade away without leaving a trace.

Which proves to be quite difficult, as I am a Corpse my body tends to fall apart a bit.

It doesn't hurt me, no; I just keep picking it up and putting it back on again like that.

My skin was gone on some parts of my body, and my bones were visible to the eye.

I wore a tattered black tunic, white gloves over my skeleton hands, and a tattered red and black cape was attached from behind me.

I may not look much like a perfect man. Still… It would be nice if I had someone to relate to, like Emily does, but I supose that will always been in my dreams...

**_PART OF A SONG_**

_-The Happiness of being me,_

_Is not what it's cracked up to be!_

_It's lonely being One… of a kind!_

_-With all the known variety._

_The fame that nature gave to me._

_It's lonely being One… of a kind!_


	2. Mykan's Lament

**CHAPTER TWO**

Throughout the entire town, I was know as one of the greatest dress makers of all.

Women would come from miles around, just to have me design them a dress like no other.

People were overjoyed when I arrived at the wedding. The ceremony was over so it was time for them to cheer me as usual.

"I believe this dress was my best design yet." I said to the crowd, "Thank you everyone!"

"No, thank you, Mykan!" said the Minister-Ghoul. "It was your talented gift in dress making that made this marriage pretty."

The crowd kept cheering for me, I did like that, until three more women came up to me and asked for me to design them their own gowns.

Of course I just couldn't say no.

Everyone asked me to join them at the reception, but I had to get back home, I knew this going to be another restless night for me.

All I've ever done over the pat twenty years of my after-life is make dresses, it was fun when it started but believe me it started getting dull.

As I walked through the quiet town, my Sister and Victor saw me on the other side of the road.

They walked right up to me and congratulated me on another job well done, Victor shook my cold hand, and Emily kissed my cheek.

"You've done so much for us all Mykan." She said sweetly to me, "That dress was your finest yet." added Victor.

"Yeah, I guess so!" I said sounding low, "Just like the ones I made this year… last year… and the years before those."

As I walked away form the couple, Victor couldn't help but notice how miserable I looked.

"Goodness! …he certainly looks blue." He said to his wife. "Of course he's blue Victor." said Emily, "He's a Corpse, so he's pale."

Victor just shook his head, "That's not what I meant." He said, "I meant… "He is depressed!"

Emily's head maggot popped through her eye socket and said, "He's got a point, he does look sad!"

Emily pushed her eye back in, then she and decided to follow me, and see if Victor was right.

As I walked along the mountain trail, not noticing I was being watched, I heard the mountain bugs playing music.

Music, which I just had to sing about my troubles to, lamenting of how bored I was with my duties and longed for something more.

As I climbed further up the mountain leading to my castle, Emily and Victor followed and discovered Victor was right.

I was feeling depressed.

That was only part of my depression. The boredom of making dresses, I wasn't ready to reveal the other thing.

Suddenly, there was my castle, a little old, a little in need of repairs, but the only place I had to stay.

I walked through the front doors, and was gone from sight.

Emily held her chest in pity, "Mykan, I know how you feel!" she said to herself.

Victor now knew that I was bored with my work, but he still was not satisfied if that was really my whole problem.

He and Emily decided they needed to have a word with me. This behavior and treatment from the others was doing me no good.

I needed help… and only Emily knew how much I needed it.

Meanwhile, in the town below, everyone did take the time to notice that while I was at the wedding, something didn't seem right.


	3. The Dream that never came true

**CHAPTER THREE**

My castle was located on top of one of the highest mountains in the land of the Dead, and had an amazing view.

Still, it was kind of awkward, living in a big place alone. Could you even blame me?

It looked just like the same castle I had lost when I was alive, and it wasn't very pretty either.

When I was alive it was the only place I had to go to when the day was done, and I was feeling bad.

Up in the tallest tower of my castle, I was already hard at work, sketching and drawing out the designs for the three gowns I promised to make.

An ice-bag was tied to my head, because I got incredible headaches whenever I was feeling down.

"I of course I understand!" I mumbled to myself, "You would like me to make you these gowns."

"If you only knew what it's like for me, working hard day and night, hardly ever stopping…"

"THINK NOTHINIG OF IT!"

I threw my pencil hard at the desk, which knocked a few of my books down from the shelf.

One of the books clanged into my head knocking it to the ground, and the doorbell rang.

"Oh…My…head!" I moaned.

I screwed my head back onto my body, walked out into the large foyer, looked down the long trail of stairs, and called out…

"The Door is open!"

"Hello!" called a familiar voice, "Mykan, are you here?

"Emily, Victor!" I said sounding better, "How lovely to see you two. Come into the kitchen and I'll make us some tea!"

Emily and Victor noticed that my hands were quivering as I tried to sip my tea form my cup.

I even dropped it and the tea spilled allover Emily's arm. Luckily it was the arm with no flesh, but it still was rather hot.

"Oh… I'm sorry Emily." I said, "I'm just so really tired. I haven't rested a wink in years."

"I've worked so hard Day and night without really having so much as a cat nap… YOU'D THINK I WAS DOUBLE DEAD!"

I slammed my fist into the table, and it came right off my wrist rolling into Victor's lap.

Then; I fell over on the sofa, whimpering over my condition. "Look at me!" I cried, "I'm falling apart… I'M A WRECK!"

"Then why don't you take a break, and go to sleep." Said Victor passing my hand back, but I just shook my head.

"If only I could Victor." I said. "But it's not that simple. Even when I don't have any dresses to design, I still am troubled."

Emily finished cleaning her bones and said, "That's partly why were here. We want to know what's troubling you."

"Yes, please tell us what it is, we want to help you." added Victor.

I sighed, and said, "Victor, Emily… Come upstairs, I want to show you something!"

We traced the stairs to a doorway, and inside the room, were wedding dresses on manikins wall to wall.

Victor was so amazed that he almost knocked one of them to the ground. "Careful!" I said, "That dress was worn Queen Elizabeth!"

"The Queen Elizabeth of England?" asked Victor, I nodded my head.

"Where else do you suppose she got her gown from, from a Boutique-shop?"

"I designed dresses for many women, especially royalty. Each and every one of them wanted a sample of my work."

"And they got it, but I didn't get so much more as 500 dollars in return. That was hardly even enough to get me through the week."

"Then one day, I had a dream. I dreamed I was going to design the prettiest Wedding dress in history."

"…So Great, that when I finally had made it, it would only be worn by my true love, the woman I would marry up with."

"Her picture would be the most elegant in all bridal magazines, the dress would be worth millions, and people would say…"

"That's Mykan's wife, that's right."

"But what was I ever thinking about? I never got to know a single woman when I was alive."

"So my dream never came true, and never shall!"

Victor and Emily were getting closer to the source of my troubles, "You mean, all you ever wanted was a wife?" asked Emily.

I nodded my head, "I would given up my entire career if I could have someone to love."

"So why don't just return to the land of the living for awhile?" asked Victor, "Who knows, you might be lucky like Emily and I."

"Because…" I said, "This is my sanctuary!" The mountain bugs began playing music again, and I couldn't ignore it at all.

"Your sanctuary?" said Victor, and I nodded as I began to sing while we all looked at images from the world of the living.

As we had our tea, Emily whispered something into Victor's ear. Did they actually know a way to help me?


	4. Give a little, get a little

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" I said as Emily and Victor pulled me through town.

"Trust me." My sister said, "Elder Gutknecht will know exactly how to help you out!"

"Trust us," added Victor, "He even made the potion to make me dead so I could stay here."

Elder Gutknecht was the oldest skeleton in all our Dead-land. He served as a Wiseman of deep knowledge and had a great fondness of my sister.

I wasn't so sure about this, for the Elder was also someone I had never met before.

How was I to know he would be willing to help me? How was even going to treat me?

We arrived at Elder Gutknecht's laboratory. The old skeleton was over thrilled to see Emily and Victor.

Emily and Victor hadn't seen the Elder since their big wedding, before I ever met Victor.

Once Emily told the Elder who I was, he was even more excited than ever. "Ah, yes." He said to me.

"Mykan, the greatest Wedding gown designer in the world."

"Correction…" I said, "You mean… Ex-greatest Wedding dress designer in the world."

"Oh… Sorry about that." Said the Elder, "Now then, what you here?" he replied.

Emily and Victor decided to tell him why we had come to make it easier for me.

"Young man, come forward!" said Elder I walked up to him with my corpse quivering nervously.

"Emily and Victor have told me of your problems." He said, "Is it true that really wish to have another chance to find the happiness you seek?"

I nodded my head very sadly, "It would mean so much to me, Elder!" I said, and then began singing the other half of my lonely song

A tear rolled down my cheek, and Emily and Victor fought the urge to cry. Elder Gutknecht felt ever so touched by my honesty. "If you really feel so lonely, Mykan." he said, "Then I suppose I shall grant your wish."

"But… on one condition!"

I began sweating like my boots. "I want you…" he paused, "…To teach me how make such elegant gowns… there for my wife you know."

That was it? That was all he wanted, me to teach how to make dresses? I expected him to want something more, such as half my body.

"Teach you how to design a dress?" I asked. Elder nodded his head, "I've always wanted to be taught a delicate art such as yours."

"Well; what say? Do we have deal?" he said holding his hand, or what was his hand.

There was no way I could lose… I took his hand and shook it.

A while later Elder Gutknecht and I got down to business. He would only help me after he knew all there was to know.

So I started him off by sketching a design of what he wanted the dress for his wife to look like.

Unfortunately he was having a hard time holding the pencil and keeping the paper straight.

I soon discovered the problem why, "Elder, how soon do you want this gown completed?" I asked.

Elder looked up at me and said, "As soon as possible, or at least until my wife gets home from her trip."

"Well Elder there's your problem." I said, "You're trying to get this done as quickly as you can."

"And the problem is…?" he asked me. "Well there's one thing every Artist knows about things like this…" I said.

"**You Can't Rush Art!"**

"I…I can't?" asked the elder. I nodded, "You see, even my easiest of Wedding gowns took me almost a week to perfect."

"A week!" cried Elder. "Don't worry, that was only because I worked alone." I said.

Emily and Victor agreed at once, "Yes, but we're here." said Emily, "We'll help you, won't we dear."

Victor nodded, "Don't worry Elder." He said, "We'll succeed, you'll see."

The mountain bugs' music was heard again, this time in the lab. "Courage Elder, you can do it."

The fabric was already measured and trimmed. Now we just had to fit it on a model.

Emily volunteered.

_SUCCESS!_

After gift wrapping the Gown up, it was Elder's turn to live up to his end of the bargain.

He handed me a small Harp made of gold and covered with jewels. "Now this," he said, "Is your ticket to the world above."

I didn't understand that at all. During my life I did know how to play things like the piano, and the flute, but never anything with strings.

"Elder, I don't know how to play a harp." I said. "You don't have my boy." He replied.

"This is a transporter Harp. All you have to do is think of where you want to be, and then twang on these three simple notes."

He whistled the notes…and then "Now let us assume that I need to be at the top of my bookshelf there."

He closed his eye sockets, and played the notes on the harp, and in a puff of smoke he vanished.

"You see." He said up from his shelf, "But be sure to think carefully, or you might end up in a sticky spot."

He popped back down, and handed me the harp, "...but Remember this!" he said to me.

"The Harp's power will be completely drained out 720 hours after you leave here."

"In other words, you only have one month to stay on the surface-world, after that, you will return here, unable to go back."

"However, that is only half of it." He replied, "If the Harp is destroyed, you will automatically return here, empty handed."

Only one month in land of the living, if that was all he could give me, I had to take my chance.

I was almost read to leave, but didn't play the harp just yet. There was still one problem.

"But Elder, I'm still dead." I said, "Yes. He's falling apart." Added Victor, "How do you expect him to stay up there in one piece?"

Elder knew we would ask, so he reached into his drawers and pulled out a small packet with seven gumballs in side it.

They were in all six colors of the rainbow; Red, yellow, orange, green, blue, and violet, and last one was black, but it was in the very center.

The Elder reached into the packet and handed to me the red one. "Chew this." He told me "…And whatever you do, don't spit it out or swallow it!"

As hard as it was to understand, I popped the gum in my mouth and chewed it until I managed to wedge it in between my teeth.

Suddenly: I felt my Corpse shaking, and there before my eyes like magic, my flesh was returning to me.

My bones became in tact, the paleness on my skin had gone, my clothes were mending up, and before I knew it, my body seemed to be restored.

"This gum and the others, allow you to cover up your Corpse-body with artificial flesh." said Elder.

"However, the gum itself comes with side effects."

"And they are exactly what?" I asked.

Elder continued right through the night, explaining to me what to expect on my quest.

I sure hope I was making the right choice. After all, it's not right for the dead to walk amongst the living.


	5. 20 years of change

**CHAPTER FIVE**

After a long night of explaining and understanding, I was ready to begin my quest to find happiness.

"Good Luck, Mykan." said Elder, "We will be keeping an eye on you right here whenever danger occurs."

"And don't worry about your castle." said Emily, "Victor and I will take good care of it."

Victor nodded hi head, "You enjoy yourself now." he said to me, and I winked at him.

"Okay, here I go…" I said.

I held up the harp and strummed the tree notes just as Elder had instructed to, and then I was gone.

Vanished into thin air…but to where I was going?

The trip was very strange. I found myself falling in a spiral-loop in a sort of smoky rings.

And in my hurling around, I dropped the Harp, and flew away from me, this wasn't good at all.

In a European-Forest, a strange cloud popped up from out of the snowy grounds… and there I was.

"I made it… I've returned." I said to myself. I had indeed returned to the world of the living.

I scrounged around a bit looking for the harp; I couldn't let anything happen to it now.

In my searching for it, I wandered out of the forest and into the park, and what I saw next almost took my breath away

_**(That is, if I had breath.)**_

The park was filled with children playing in the snow, people we decorating their houses nearby.

And the town crier yelled out tin a British accent "Hear-ye, Hear-ye, December the 1st today is December the first."

December the first, it must be close to Christmas time, and that town crier and his voice.

"I must be in England." I said to myself, yet it was hardly much like the England I remembered.

Had that much really changed over the past 20 years? I had to get a closer look.

It was a real shame I could no longer hear the Mountain bugs playing music, I really could use a song about now.

I was in luck though, for there were men playing music in the bandstand in the center of the park.

Playing just the music I needed. So I hopped down form the forest and looked around singing a song while asking "What's this?"

Then I noticed a few children strolling by practicing singing Christmas carols.

Then I headed into town and glanced through almost every window, and hopped from rooftop to roof top.

Then, it was back to the roof tops deeper into town.

"It's England, and it's 8:00pm you ruffian." said an old man poking his head out a window.

"Now do keep it down, were trying to sleep!"

I blushed red, I had been singing a little loud, and perhaps I should go back to looking for the harp.

I didn't find the harp, and was beginning to think I would never find it, I did find something much better though.

There, in very center of the forest, was an old abandoned log house, complete with a full view over the tress at the town.

I thought to myself that while I'm here, I ought to at least have a place to stay.

I didn't really need any money, because let's face it. I may not look like it but I am actually dead!

What in world can a Corpse in disguise do with money in any case? Buy himself a refund?

I was fortunate that the house was still loaded with old furniture that I could use for comfort.

Seeing as how it was pretty late, and I really could use some rest, I hopped into he bed, and fell asleep.

It was for the first time in a really long time.

Back in Dead-Land, three women were pounding on the doors at my castle, who also wanted me to make dresses for them.

"Mykan." They yelled, "Answer us."

The Mountain Bugs hop up to them and one of them said. "He's not home."

"Then where is he?" asked another woman skeleton. "He hasn't been home all night." said another bug.

Form up in my castle, Emily and Victor looked down at the women below.

"Such rudeness." snorted Emily, "I hope my brother's absence will teach them a lesson."

"Now, now Emily dear." Said Victor, "They just don't understand the trouble he's going through."

"Working very hard for no reward in return; Living all alone through time. One day they'll see."

"I hope your right Darling." Said Emily, "I wonder what Mykan's up to now?"

Her head Maggot popped through her eye again, "If you ask me, he's already messed up in the first five minutes."

Neither of them knew how right he was.


	6. Trouble already

**CHAPTER SIX**

The next day, I took a stroll around town looking at all the sights and sensations to be seen.

I had to be careful not to spit out the gum in my mouth, or else I'd revert back into my Corpse-forum.

The butchers grinding up the cow beef. The bakers were making pies. The candlestick makes pulling the wax from its mold.

So many things I have missed out on in the last twenty years of death.

Yet I couldn't help notice that some of the villagers were staring blankly at me.

A glare which makes them wants to say, _"Who is this man_ _in a Blue tunic and a red-black cape?"_

Well…at least they noticed me.

I had just past by the hospital, when a pale-gaunt man, who was obviously a doctor, stood out, "Hold it there young man." He called out to me.

I turned to face him, "I beg your pardon?" I asked, "Were you just addressing me."

"I was…" he said back, "I don't believe I've seen you around here, and the law states every new villager must be given a physical."

"So you come in here now."

This didn't seem good. A Corpse's body does not have the same functions and similarities to a living mortal body.

What was I going to do?

Inside the examining room, both the doctor and the nurse got to work on me.

I was a good thing they told me that I didn't have to remove my outfit; I wasn't really to pretty underneath.

So they just worked around it…

They started by taking my temperature. The doctor pulled the thermometer out of me, and was confused.

"Temperature?" asked the Nurse.

"One?" the Doctor said.

"One-hundred?" asked the Nurse. "No…Not 100." said the doctor, "Just one!"

Thank goodness they didn't ask me to explain that. Had they, and what would I tell them.

_**That I'm really a dead Corpse and my temperature has always been one, because I'm cold from death.**_

_**I don't think so!**_

As my physical continued, the doctor and the Nurse became even more confused than ever.

"No Pulse? …No Blood-Pressure? ...No Heart-beat? …and No Air circulation either?" said the doctor.

"I think you'd better come with us to the X-ray room young man." said the Nurse.

"_X-ray... Tell me she did not say that!"_ I thought. Even though my flesh was back, my bones were still very much rotted a bit.

I couldn't let them see that. Then they'd probably know the truth.

They brought me into the X-ray room anyways, and took a shot of my bones. It was only a matter of waiting for them to turn up.

But I was asked to wait where I was.

What was I going to do? It was my first day on the surface world and already it was about to be blown.

While waiting for the Doctor to return, I heard what sounded like gunshots coming from outside.

I rushed to the front door, and saw that the Doctor and the nurse were being held hostage by two men who had attempted to rob the bank next door.

"All right you pipsqueaks." said one of them to the police, "Make any move toward us, and these two get it."

He armed his pistol at the shaking doctor whilst his partner did the same with the nurse.

The police couldn't do anything. The doctor and the nurse were important citizens.

In the midst of the crowd, a young woman in her late twenties had attempted to quietly tip-toe away.

"Hey, you there!" yelled one of the men, "Get up here, Now!" he roared pointing his gun at her.

She did as was told, and the doctor and the nurse were free to go, but now the young lady was the hostage.

"Please, somebody help me!" she cried, but the man just covered her mouth, "Put a cork in it!" he said, "Nobody will save you!"

That's what he thought, until a tiny pebble smacked into his face. He whimpered in pain, and looked among the crowd.

"WHO THRE THAT ROCK AT ME!" he thundered, "Hey, boss, look up there!" said his partner.

Everyone looked up on the opposite rooftops, and saw a young man wearing a black tunic, white gloves and boots, and a red-black cape fluttering in the breeze.

Yes, it was me alright.

I jumped off the roof towards the crowd below, landing right in the middle of it all.

"You have some nerve attack that helpless young lady!" I said in a deep voice, "I'm afraid I shall not allow you to get away with this."

"Allow us!" thundered the boss, "You just made your second mistake, you bloke!" said his partner.

They dropped the lady, and in their haste, something gold with strings fell out of their bag, but I didn't see it.

The crowd didn't like the looks of this as the men raised their guns, and fired like crazy.

All the gun-shots made direct contact with my body, and the crowd screamed blue murder.

…But when the dust had cleared, I was still standing their. No blood cursing forth, not even a scratch on my skin.

"Hey, He's still standing!" cried the boss. Even the crowd was amazed at how I survived that blast.

I started walking forward towards the men. They just continued to fire at me, and the shot did make contact, but not one of them killed.

_**If those men only knew what they were up against, they had no idea that I was really a Corpse. There was nothing more they could do to me.**_

_**In other words, shooting me with guns, stabbing me with knives, or even electrocuting me would not work.**_

_**I am a Corpse… meaning; I am already Dead, and you can't kill what is already dead.**_

I had reached the men, who were terrified out of their pants. I looked right into their eyes and said deeply…

"Now then… Are you two going to give yourselves up, or am I going to have get tougher!"

The men had no other choice, so they threw themselves into the police-buggy, and were taken to prison.

The crowd cheered, and cheered for me. I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven.

_**Well, of course I feel like I've died, I am really dead after all.**_

The keeper of the bank felt so relived to have all his money back that even offered me some of it as a reward.

Although it was tempting, I just couldn't take it. What was I to do with a lot of money anyway?

As I walked away, the young lady behind couldn't take her eyes of me, "He was so brave." She said to herself.

Then she noticed the robbers had dropped something. A Golden harp, covered in jewels.

So pretty, and so soothing to the sound, that she picked it up and took it home with her.

That night, as I walked through the woods back to my log cabin I couldn't get my mind off that lovely lady I had saved.

She did seem very lovely, and she did stare at me an awful lot. Still, I had bigger fish to fry.

I had to find that harp, and ensure my safety. Meanwhile, after a good days work, I needed some rest.


	7. Victoria is back

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next Evening…

In the mansion of the Everglot family, the poor young I had met, was having a little squabble with her parents.

"Victoria Everglot, how dare you." snapped the mother. "We distinctly told you never to shop amongst the lower classes!" snapped the father.

"I wasn't shopping there." Victoria whimpered, "I was caught up in a crowd near the robbery."

"And you taken as a hostage!" snapped her father. "You wretched young lady. I am very displeased with you!"

Her mother and father left her alone in her room, without giving her a chance to explain.

The bedroom door was locked, and she was left alone.

Victoria lay upon her bed, and began to weep softly into her pillow. The same way she had every day of her life.

She stared at a picture that lay beside the Golden harp she had obtained for today.

"I miss you Victor." She sobbed softly letting her tears drizzle all over it. "If only we could've been married."

Since her parents were to far away to hear, Victoria picked up the harp and softly began strumming away, and sang to the music about when someone loved her

Victoria knew Victor was happy where he was now, and he never forgotten her.

However, Victoria was alone now. Her parents tried enforce her into marriages based on lust.

When what she really wanted was to have marriage based on nothing but true love.

But with Victor gone and married to that Corpse-Bride, it was now hopeless.

Victoria put the harp back down, and was bout to cry herself to sleep, when suddenly, she hear more music…

It was someone was playing Beethoven's "Fur Elise", coming from the park.

There was only one person Victoria knew who could play the piano so well. Even if it was not him, she still had to find that music.

So wrapped a shawl around her shoulders, got out an old rope, attached it to her balcony, then crept down and ran off.

When she reached the park, she noticed the bandstand was lit up, and that's where she saw the piano.

She moved a little closer, and saw that it really wasn't Victor who was playing the Piano.

It was…Me!

I was playing the piano with my eyes closed, and did not see her, but Victory immediately recognized me as the man who saved her earlier today.

I played the last notes, and then heard the soft sound of someone applauding.

I looked up, and saw her. The same woman I had helped out in the robbery today.

I smiled at her and said a soft and polite tone, "Well, fancy meeting you here."

She smiled back at me and stepped closer, "That was really beautiful, what you were just playing." She said to me while sitting down beside me.

"That is very kind of you to say that." I said, "I hardly ever get compliments anymore."

Se looked right at me, and said. "I wanted to thank you for saving me today in town; it was so brave of you."

I blushed and said, "All in the day's work." Then I just realized something "By the way, what is your name?" I asked.

The woman paused a bit, feeling a little shy but said, "My name's Victoria, Victoria Everglot!"

I held her hand to my lips and gently kissed it like a true gentleman. She shivered a little when I did that though.

I had forgotten that being dead meant that I was terribly cold toward all living things.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ms Everglot" I said. "Please… just Victoria." She said to me. "Alright then… Victoria." I replied.

"Tell me. What is your name kind sir?" she asked me, "My name is Mykan." I said, "Sadly, I do not have any last name though."

"Oh that's quite all right with me." said Victoria, "I don't mind you not having a last name."

I smiled deeply at her. "I suppose I should at least try and go for a last name…" I said, "But I've already got enough problems as it is."

"I understand how you must feel." said Victoria, "My parents and I don't see eye to eye at all."

"Well Victoria, I can't help you exactly with your problems…" I said, "But can share mine with yours, if you'll let me that is."

Victoria hesitated, and then decided it was okay, "Please do!" she said, and I began playing on one side of the piano, and played on the other side.

We played a soft tune, and each took turns playing the piano tune, and singing our own verses to it, both expressing that we hated how things were going, and realizing we had mor ein common than ever.

"I never knew you played Piano so well either Victoria." I said to her. "I've always wanted to be a concert pianist." She told me.

"But my parents had forbidden it, now it's become so hard to play much whenever they are near."

Suddenly, an idea came to my head. "Victoria, if you'd like, we can meet secretly here from time to time, and I can give you a free lesson."

Victoria looked up and, "You would teach me?" she asked, "But I don't wish to waste any of your time."

I just hushed her in saying, "Not at all, I am a professional. Now, what do you say?"

Victoria hesitated and then said, "I shall come here every midnight starting on Thursday… if I can make it."

Thursday, that sounded wonderful to me. I was about to tell her so, when suddenly **_BIG-BEN_** (The giant clock) was beginning to chime twelve-midnight.

I felt a little strange, and then saw why. My right arm was going all pale and my skin was evaporating.

I had nearly forgotten of one of the things Elder Gutknetch had warned me about the magic gum in my mouth.

I quickly stood up, and began running off towards the woods, but only before I looked back at Victoria, and told her that her plan was fine by me.

Then I disappeared into the woods just in time, leaving Victoria confused as to why I had run off so sudden.


	8. The Truth about Victioria

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I had reached my log cabin just in time; I looked in a mirror and saw that I had become a Corpse again.

I spit the red gum out of my mouth, and it was no longer red, it had gone all dark and tasteless.

This was one of the many side-effects Elder Gutknetch had told me about the magic gum.

"_**Every Wednesday starting at midnight, the gum will lose its power, and you won't be able to hide your Corpse body."**_

"_**For the next twenty-four hours, the other gumballs will not be able to hide you, so do not chew any of them."**_

"_**However, the one you were chewing before cannot be used again, so you should throw it away."**_

It was all true. The red gum had served its purpose, so I threw it out. I did have six more balls, but would have to wait until midnight tomorrow.

In the mean time, I would have to stay hidden from the townsfolk, as not to let them see what I really am.

It was already close enough that if had I stayed with Victoria any longer, she would've known the truth.

I wasn't sure how she would've reacted towards me if she had known the truth in finding out that I'm a Corpse.

She was rather friendly to me in the park, and she wasn't like any other people I met in all of England.

I guess it was safe to say that I had at least made a friend in my time here on the surface world.

However, I still had to find the magic harp that I lost. Wherever it was I hoped it was okay.

I remember that Elder told me that if it was destroyed, my time would end at once and I'd return home down below.

I couldn't go back, not now, not yet. I had just made a new friend, and I did promise to meet up with her again on Thursday.

So I decided to leave my worries at that for now, and get some sleep, I had a long boring wait a head of me before I could step outside again

The next morning, I thought I heard someone call out my name, and taping my shoulder as for me to wake up.

I opened my eyes, and was I relieved, it was only Emily and Victor, and here I thought someone had caught me.

"How did you two get here?" I asked. "Elder Gutknetch." said Emily, "He told us we could come and visit you for a while."

"We thought that since you couldn't really go outside today, we thought we'd come up and keep you company." said Victor.

I smiled at them, "And we also want to know, How's it going up here?" asked Emily.

"Well…" I said, "I have just made a new friend, and she wants me to teach her piano midnight tonight when I can go back outside."

"Oh that's wonderful." Said Victor, "Who is the lucky lady?"

"Her name is… Victoria Everglot."

Victor suddenly looked as though his bones would explode, "V-V-Victoria Everglot!" he stuttered.

"Victor, are you all right?" I asked, "He'll be fine, don't worry." said Emily. "What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Emily didn't like it much when she had to either tell or here the story of how she and Victor started out…but…

"Victoria Everglot was Victor's betroth." She said. My eyes popped out of their sockets, "His betroth?" I asked, and Emily nodded.

While Victor settled down a bit on the spare bed that I had in my cabin, Emily told me everything.

_**Victor and Victoria**_

_**They were due to be married, though they had never before met.**_

_**His parents were delighted, but hers were filled with regret.**_

_**But in a moment of panic, Victor desperately fled, and by a grave misunderstanding, Married the Corpse Bride instead.**_

_**She was frightening, but beautiful. All that she lacked was the beat of a pulse.**_

_**It's a tale of Charm, Romance, and Murder most foul, about a timid young man, and the love of his life.**_

Emily continued the story until about noon, and I began to understand everything.

That was how Victor ended up here. He chose to stay with my sister for he made a commitment to her.

Now he was dead too, meaning he was one of us.

Victor woke up at around 3:00pm and began telling that if I was really seeing Victoria, I ought to know a bit more about her.

"It's all right Victor, I know of all her problems already." I said, "Now that you've told me more, it will be that much easier for me to talk with her."

Still, Victor wasn't so sure. Since it would make him more comfortable, I allowed him to tell all he remembered.

It was about 11:00 pm before Victor finally stopped. His face even looked a little pale.

Then again, what was I thinking? Victor is also dead; therefore he's always pale, just like me and Emily.

Emily decided it was time for her and Victor to get back to the under-world. Their visiting hours were over in any case.

Emily practically had to drag Victor back to the tree where they popped out of that day.

Victor insisted he forgotten to tell me something. "Victor, the only thing you've shown me, is you need some rest." I said.

I waved good-bye to my sister and to her husband as they vanished underground. They had gone.

I still had 30 more minutes until I had to meet with Victoria in the park, and so my magic gum would transform me again.

As I waited patiently for midnight to arrive I couldn't help but think about what Victor had told me.

Was it that important for me to know that much of Victoria's likings, or did he know something that I didn't know yet.

I just didn't know.

Big Ben had struck twelve. It was midnight at last, Wednesday was over and I had to meet Victoria.

But fist I had to fix myself up. So I popped the Orange-gum in my mouth, and in no time I was disguised again.

I headed out the door, out of the forest, and into the park where Victoria was just arriving as well.

"Well, well, well." I said in a gentle voice, "What's a Lovely lady like you, doing out on a night like this?" I joked.

Victoria giggled, "I so glad to be learning by you Mykan." She said, "Shall we get started?"

"Indeed we shall." I said, "Now then, since this is our first lesson, I guess we shall start off with some scales."

Victoria sat down at my piano, and began playing beautiful scales as a called them.

Her first lesson was very successful.


	9. Dreams can come true

**CHAPTER NINE**

Two weeks later…

Only three weeks left until my time was up, and I still hadn't found my magic harp.

But as the time went by, I didn't really seem to care as much about it. For Victoria and I were enjoying each others company at the lessons.

Every midnight we would gather at my piano in the park. Yes that's right, the piano was the city's reward to me for saving the bank weeks ago.

However; every Tuesday's lesson was at 11:00pm, because at midnight my gum's magic would wear off, and I would change back.

Victoria kept wondering why I would just run off into the woods like that as if I'd seen death.

I didn't see death, but she would've.

Still over the weeks Victoria got so much better at playing the piano. First she jus played ordinary nursery-rhyme tunes.

After a bit improvement, she began playing ordinary songs, and now she was just finishing the Beethoven Fur Elise concerto.

She played the last notes, and I handed her a single rose I had gown in my cabin as a well done sign.

"Very-good, Victoria." I said "I don't think I myself could've done better."

Victoria curtseyed, "It's all thanks to you that I can play so well now." she said to me.

"It's not really all that Victoria." I said, "you've always wanted to be a pianist, am I right?"

Victoria nodded and said, "It was my one true dream until my parents stopped me."

"Well that's not how you make a dream come true." I said, "Victoria, if you have a dream you have to do something about it."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, "Well… make a plan, and tell somebody… get some help…" I said.

"Just do something about it, and your dream can come true. Here I'll explain it more in a song I know."

I sat down beside Victoria at the Piano, and began playing, and she focused all her attention as I sang- a song about when you had a dream the right thing to do was do something about it.

Victoria giggled, and I switched the piano so it would continue playing the song on its own.

Then I stood up, and danced a little as I sung.

"Now I understand." said Victoria, "Very-good, ready for another verse?" I asked.

She nodded.

I sat back down with Victoria and stared at her for the next verse.

Victoria hopped off the seat with me, and joined me in my dancing.

I smiled at her, and almost seemed to be gazing into her eyes. "Mykan?" she asked me.

"Next week, there's a Christmas ball being held at the town-hall, and I…was…I… was." She stuttered.

"It's all right Victoria… just tell me." I said.

Victoria took in a deep breath; "Would you be my escort?" she quickly said and braced herself for rejection.

Was I hearing things, did Victoria just ask me to be her escort to a ball? Well I knew I wasn't asleep, and saw she needed an answer.

"I'd love to go."

Victoria looked up at me with a widened eye expression which turned into a smile.

"Thank you Mykan." She said, "I know we'll have a lovely time next Tuesday night." She said.

Tuesday… Christmas was Tuesday, and the ball was at night…Uh-oh… this was not good at all.

What was even worse was Big Ben already striking midnight. I quickly wrapped things up with Victoria, and hurried off to the woods.

That was far too close, she almost saw me transform back into my Corpse forum.

I checked an old calendar I had found on the street, and sure enough Christmas was indeed on a Tuesday.

This was very bad news for me, Victoria doesn't know who I really am, and I just agreed to be her escort to the ball.

Obliviously, the ball would be held at night, but at how late at night? I had make sure I would leave by midnight before I change back.

Also I seemed to be running a little low on my magic gum balls. There was only three left.

All I had left was the blue-one, the violet-one and the black-one.

Elder Gutknetch warned me of another side effect of the black gum. He never had tested it before; and didn't what it was supposed to do.

If I was to use the black one, I must use it wisely.

That was the least of my problems, I still didn't have the harp, I was going to a ball on risky circumstances, and I was almost out of my actual time up here.

What was I going to do?


	10. Dress maker at it again

**CHAPTER TEN**

Victoria and I had made the plans the next Night during her Piano lesson.

She told me, that her parents demanded that at this ball, she was to choose a man to dance with.

By doing this, she would meet a man and if her parents approved of it, they were to be married.

By far, it was just another one of their schemes to marry Victoria off against her will.

She also told me that every other man she had seen would be at the ball, and she wasn't interested in any of them.

She only asked me to be her escort, because by far to her, I was the most gracious of Gentlemen in all of England.

So, since we knew it would be a bad idea for me to meet her parents, we planned our night carefully.

_I was to head to the ball late, and stay outside on the balcony so as not to draw attention._

_Then while the dancing hours went by, Victoria was to come near me, and we would spend our planned time together._

I also told Victoria, that time would be tight on me, and I would have to leave by midnight, but I didn't tell her why.

She was even more curious as to what I was hiding than ever, but our plans were settled.

Since Victoria had to stay home and prepare for the ball next week, our Piano lessons at night had stopped.

Not that it mattered anyway, for Victoria had already mastered almost everything I had taught her a week ago.

The only reason we kept meeting with each other, was because we enjoyed each others company.

As I walked through the Town on Friday morning, I could seem to really pay attention on where I was going.

My mind was somewhere else.

"_Victoria…"_ I thought, _"She's not like anyone I've ever met before, and she's always being very sweet to me."_

"_I haven't known anyone like her since I was alive…_

_So why can't I stop thinking about her? Why is she even on my mind now?"_

Then suddenly, it hit me. _"Oh no…Could it be? I think I'm fallen in love with Victoria."_

I was in love, for the very first time. It felt really warm and fuzzy inside my bones.

As I passed the clothing-shop, I heard a scream of anger coming from inside.

I popped in, and saw a strange looking lady growling at a dress maker about how awful her dress looked and felt.

She was a rather skinny woman with tall dark hair, and her husband beside her was fat a short.

"You call this a dress for a ball!" she snapped at the young man who was the dress maker.

"Its more like a dress for the trashcan!" said her husband. "You have disgraced us, and you shall…"

"EXCUSE ME!" I had yelled. All three of them turned and saw me in my strange outfit and cape.

"I couldn't help but overhear you yelling from outside. Now what's all the commotion?"

"If it's any of your business, young man!" snorted the lady, this man was to have my gown for a ball ready in three days!"

"Three days have past, and it looks horrifying!"

"Well I'm not surprised!" I said in mocking tone. "You don't have a pretty dress for two reasons."

"And that would be?" asked the lady.

"Well for instance." I said looking at the other man indicting his badge. "This man is only a Trainee."

"He's not fully experienced in dress making yet, and here you are shouting orders at someone who doesn't fully understand."

"Secondly, the dress looks horrible because you were too impatient to wait for it to be actually completed."

"Just what do you know about dress making?" asked the woman's husband. "I know a lot more than you ever will." I said.

"Now the dress looks horrible because…"

"-**_The measurements are too short. -The fabrics are all out of place - And the sewing and stitching are incorrect!"_**

"Now since I am more than familiar in how to make gowns, if I had designed it, it would turn out more than what had expected."

"Humph!" snorted the lady, "You do not impress me with these tell-tales of yours!"

"They're not bluffs." I snorted back, "Because of the way I make dresses so fine, My customers look like royalty, while you look like an Out-law!"

The lady and her husband look as thought someone had insulted their heritages.

"You're that good, then prove it!" she said handing me her sketches of the dress she wanted.

"You have two days to make this a dream gown, or I shall call the police."

"With my artistic talents, you'll have it ready by tonight!" I said. "As if Art has anything to do with dress making." said the woman's husband.

"It has everything to do with it." I snapped, and then I asked the man beside me if he would play the phonograph for me.

As soon as the music began playing, I got right to work while singing as well.

Since the man was busy with the phonograph, his lady assistants helped me out, and by the time we were done the dress was completed. The old woman was grateful, but it did not last.

"Alright, I'll let you go, this time." She snorted. Then she and her husband exited the shop.

The man in charge of the shop was so delighted at how quickly I worked, that he immediately offered me a job, and a paycheck.

As you may have guessed, I did not take them. I am a dead man and will soon be going home, what could I possibly do with a job and money?

Still, the shopkeeper wasn't willing to give in, there had to be something he could do to pay me back.

I thought about it, and as a matter of fact…There was something!


	11. Dreams come true for christmas

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

One week had passed, and it was Christmas day at last. The snow had settled down. Joyous youth-time was everywhere.

What a time to be alive, or in my case, a time to be here, which wasn't going to be for too much longer now.

Only less than a week remained before my time would expire, and I would have to go back down below.

I no longer worried about the magic harp, as long it was in one piece wherever it was, that was okay by me.

Right now it was 6:45pm, and almost time for the Christmas ball to begin in the town-hall.

I couldn't very well meet Victoria t the ball dressed in my normal outfit, even if it was still in one piece, and I didn't really have to…

Over m out-fit, I was wearing a pure-dark Tuxedo, which was my reward from the dress maker himself.

Free of charge, and mine to keep, and my cape actually made the ensemble look more complete.

I had eve constructed a wooden cane out of some old wood in my cabin, which really made me look like a Real gentlemen.

The only thing that was troubling me was I had only two magic gumballs left the violet, and the black.

By midnight tonight I had to make sure I leave the ball before anyone sees me for what I really am.

So this time, I took the gum packet with me and headed for the ball.

The ball was absolutely fabulous. Crystal chandeliers were hung from the ceiling. Christmas trees and decorations were everywhere.

To make it best, there were a lot of famous people dressed some of the finest cloths that inspired me to want to make more gowns.

However, as Victoria and I had planned, I was to wait outside on the balcony for her, when the time was right.

What relieved me was I saw her before ducking out of sight, and what a sight for sore-eyes she was too.

Dressed in a pure-white gown which flowed around her loosely, half her short hair was piled up high and the rest stood out in front.

My heart would have been throbbing for joy…That is of course, if I still had one.

She did see me, and winked at me as well, meaning we were still attempting our plan later on.

As the ball went on, and the people danced, one fat woman accidentally bumped into me and my gum packet fell out of my pocket.

I had retrieved, but when I looked inside, the violet one was missing! I had to find it and fast.

Suddenly, I spot it, in the hands of a young street-boy; he was raising it to his lips…

"NO!" I shouted, "Give me that, you ungrateful little worm!" but the boy just snapped at me, "Mine…Gum!"

"Mine…Magic!" I snapped back. The little boy just stuck his tongue out at me.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking, and quickly spit the gum in my mouth into my hand.

I pulled my cape over my face, and pulled away revealing my corpse face frightening the boy away.

I quickly popped the gumball back into the packet, and popped the chewed gum back into my mouth.

As soon as I had changed back, I walked back to the ball, but didn't hear any music playing.

I asked what was going on, and was told that the string playing musicians were off on their break, and the pianist was running late.

There was no left to play the next song which was supposed to be a slow one to dance passionately to.

I saw this as perfect moment, and she wasn't too far away from me either.

I took Victoria by the arm, and we ducked behind a plant, and said to her, "What are you waiting for? Go up there!"

Victoria was almost at a loss for words, "But…but I can't go up there! Not in front of all these people!" she cried.

"Victoria, Look at me and pay attention!" I said, "Do you why I started teaching you how to play the piano?"

Victoria shook her head.

"It's because this is your dream! You told me that you've always wanted to be a fine pianist, well now's your chance…"

"Take it, and Take it now. Otherwise, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life."

Victoria hesitated, and then placed her hand in mine. "I'll do it." She cried, "For us." I smiled at her and then we snuck behind the podium.

I stood on the stage proud and tall signaling for everyone's attention. "If May Have Your Attention, Please!" I called out.

Everyone quieted down, and one man asked, "And just who are you?"

"You don't me my good sir, none of you really do." I said, "But I will let you know that I am indeed a very fine pianist."

"I am also considered to be an excellent piano tutor, and I have with me tonight, a very fine student of mine, who has become just as good as I am."

"It had been her life long dream to play the piano for others, and she has her chance."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to present to you, Miss. Victoria Everglot!"

The crowd applauded as Victoria gracefully stepped onto the podium, and curtseyed to the crowd.

She sat herself down at the piano, and softly began to play the concert dedicated to all the birds.

The towns-folk thought she was playing absolutely beautifully, and began dancing with their partners to the soft music.

Victoria's playing brought tears to my eyes, I had taught her well, and I could not fight it anymore.

It was final… I was indeed in Love with Victoria, and by the way she was smiling at me, I thought she'd loved me as well.

I would however, need more proof than just a smile, for I did not want to take advantage of her.

About half-way through the song, the other pianist came back, and offered to take over for her.

Victoria wasn't so sure, but then she looked onward through the dancing couples, and saw me standing out on the balcony.

She agreed, and with the touch of a single note, she switched places with the other pianist without messing up the tune, and walked over to the balcony.

She walked up to me, and placed her hand over my shoulder, "May I?" she asked while smiling at me.

I smiled back and said, "You may!"

I gently held one of my hands to hers, and placed my other over her hip, and we slowly began to dance.

We danced, and danced all the way into the garden right under an arch. "You're so graceful on your feet." I said to her.

"I fell the same about you too." She replied, "But we should watch where dancing."

"And why must we?" I asked, "Well: for one thing, you're under the mistletoe." She said looking up.

I looked above my head, she was right! "You know what that means don't you?" she asked.

I shook my head. Of all the Christmas' I had when I was alive, I have heard of the mistletoe, but not what it means.

Victoria moved up and whispered into my ear. "You're supposed to kiss me!"

I began to blush. _"Did she just ask me to kiss her?"_ I thought, and then Victoria closed her eyes, and said playfully. "I'm waiting!"

I was wrong. She didn't really ask me to kiss her; she wanted me to kiss her.

I hesitated, but then remembered that this is whole reason I came up here for a month, to find someone.

Besides, I hadn't I said earlier **_"This is your dream… Take it!"_** I decided to take my own advice.

I closed my eyes, leant forward gently, and pressed my cold lips against hers.

And she didn't even mind it this time.


	12. Truth, and Trust

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The ball was almost over, and Victoria was now to choose a husband, by her parents ruling.

Of course I couldn't see who her parents were, on the count of all those people in my way.

Not that it mattered in any case, it was two minutes to midnight, and I should be going.

So, this was my final night where my magic gum would lose its power and I'd change back into a corpse.

I was about to tip-toe out, when suddenly I felt Victoria arm on mine. What was she doing?

Oh no… No it can't be?

"I choose you Mykan." She said happily. "You shall be my husband."

I felt like I was going to pass out. Victoria, my dearest friend, wants me to marry her?

I was about to answer Yes, when suddenly. "Him?" said a familiar voice, "Absolutely out-of the-question!" said another familiar voice.

The crowd parted away, and there stood those ungrateful people I had helped at the Dress maker's.

"Victoria, I for one, Forbid you to wed this man." Snapped the woman, "This man made a fool out of your mother and I." added the man.

"Mother…?" I asked, "You two are Victoria's parents?" They both looked at each other and then nodded.

"Now then young man, we had said our piece. So kindly step away from Victoria at once!"

I did not step away even an inch. I just stared at them right the eyes and said. "No, I won't do it, and you can't make me."

Suddenly; Big-Ben was beginning to chime… **_ONE…TWO…THREE…!_**

This was very bad, I couldn't just leave Victoria, but if I stay here in 10 more seconds…Oh boy!

_**FOUR…FIVE…SIX…!**_

Lady Everglot grabbed Victoria by the arm, and her husband grabbed me by my arms, trying to pries us apart.

_**SEVEN…EIGHT…NINE…!**_

"Let go of my daughter!" snapped the father. "No, you let go of me!" I snapped back"

_**TEN…ELEVEN…!**_

"You two are not going to be together!" snapped the mother. "No mother, let me go, LET ME GO!" cried Victoria.

"You heard her!" I yelled while trying to wrench myself from her father's grip.

"LET…ME…GO…RIGHT…NOW!"

**_TWELVE! ..._**My arm ripped off, and I was free. Everyone, especially Victoria looked as thought they had seen a murder.

It was midnight, my magic gum was rendered useless, and I changed right before their eyes.

My skin had gone all pale, and some of it vanished revealing my bones inside.

My tuxedo has ripped apart revealing my tattered black tunic, white gloves, and a tattered red and black cape.

The mother let go of Victoria, and began to back away from me, and the father dropped my arm, allowing me to retrieve it.

"Who are? What are you?" cried the mother. "He's some sort of freak, he is." added the father.

Victoria, although she was frightened, approached me. "Mykan… What's happened to your body?" she asked.

I didn't respond, and I didn't have to. "It's perfectly obvious what it is." said a familiar voice.

It was that doctor who gave me my physical on my first day. He was holding up my X-rays, which showed everyone the same result.

"Nobody alive can have the conditions you have." Said the Doctor, "Which means…?"

Victoria understood at once. "M-M-Mykan…" she cried, "Are… you… could you possibly be?"

No more hiding it, it was time for me to come clean. "Yes, Victoria, it is true…"

"I am indeed… Dead"

Victoria gasped of fear, and then fainted into my cold arms. Then it got much worse.

Everyone started coming toward me, as if they were to grab me and banish me away, but I had to be brave for Victoria.

I picked her up over my shoulder, and carried her out to the carriages with me only to be chased by the mob.

The crowd split up to search for me and Victoria. Looking for two people in a line of a hundred coaches was like finding a needling in a hay-loaf.

Victoria and I had hidden inside her parents coach. I pressed my cold hand against her forehead, waking her up.

"M-Mykan?" she peeped. "Hush Victoria, they'll here us." I said. Then I told her everything for why we were hiding.

I also told her why I had come to the Living-world, but I did not tell her the whole thing.

I did not tell her that I was searching for Romance.

As I told her everything else however, she began to understand. I was dead which would not only explain why I was so cold…

…but it also explained how I was able to withstand those gunshots at the robbery.

_**For 20 years now, I have been dead, but before that time I was the greatest dress maker in the world.**_

_**But my job proved to be more of a disappointment, than a pleasure, for all it did was make me feel bitterer by the second.**_

_**I worked so very hard and earned very little in return. On top of that, I had no family.**_

_**Except for my dear sister… Emily.**_

"Emily?" asked Victoria, "I'm not sure, but I believe I've met her before?" she said.

"As a matter of fact, you have indeed met my Twin-sister!" I said, "She is the one who is married to… **_Victor Van Dort!"_**

Victoria let of out a gasp of shock, "Victor… he's your Brother-in-law?" she asked.

I nodded my head, "Victor is another reason of how I play the piano so well. I taught him and he taught me!"

I also told her that I had only six days left to stay here on the surface world before going home.

However, it would be cut shorter unless I found a small Golden harp with jewels on it.

Victoria just remembered something. "Mykan," she said while digging under the seat in the coach, and when she came back up, "Do mean this harp?" she said holding it up.

My eyes nearly popped of their sockets, "W-W-Where did you get this?" I asked as I took it from her.

"I took it from those bank robbers you saved me from." She replied, "Why?"

"Victoria," I said, "This harp is magical, we can escape with it." Victoria looked confused.

She was about to ask me how it worked, when suddenly the coach door opened, and there were her parents and the mob.

"Step away from my Daughter, You filthy Corpse!" bellowed her father. "Either you do it now, or we shall call the police." added her mother.

Victoria looked as though she was ready to give in, but I wasn't. I looked at her deep into the eyes and asked. "Do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked back. I held out my hand and repeated… "DO YOU TRUST ME!"

Victoria looked at her unloving parents, and then looked at me with trust, "Yes, I do!" she cried.

She held only my bony hand, and I closed my eyes, held up the harp, and strummed the three special notes.

POOF!

We vanished…!

"What… where did they go?" shouted the father


	13. I care for you

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Victoria and I had taken shelter in my cabin in the woods, where no one would think of looking for here.

"How did we do that?" Victoria asked me. I told her that harp had magical powers.

All I had to do was think of where I wanted to be, and then play three notes. Then I could transport myself there in an instant.

It was the harp that transported me here to the land of living in the first place, but if it gets destroyed, my time will be up.

Victoria was ever so amazed, but she still wondered, how was able to look like I was alive when I was really dead all along.

She also knew that she heard someone scare off a boy because of a piece of gum, why had I done it.

I gave her the purple piece of gum from my packet, and told her to try it, then she get her answer.

"But, Mother never approved of me to try anything of the lower class life." She told me.

"Well your mother's not here, is she?" I told her. She knew I was right, and popped the gum into her mouth.

"Oh my," she said, "It is really something new. The flavor is just lovely." Then I turned to her and said… "Notice anything different?"

Victoria scratched her head, **_not noticing what her hand looked different._** "No, I don't see anything different about you." She said.

"I Say, what's that there on your arm?" I said pointing to her right arm. The moment she looked at it, she screamed out of fear.

Her arm had changed into a skeleton, and her left arm was turning pale. "Quickly, spit the gum out!" I told her.

Quickly she spit it out, and changed back to her normal state. This was obviously another side effect of the magic gum Elder Gutknetch had told me about.

"This gum…" I told her, "As long as it stays in my mouth, it allows me to disguise my corpse as living-based creature."

"On you it has it Reverse-Effect!"

Victoria understood it at once. What meant was…

_**If somebody who was dead chews the gum, their dead body would become flesh again.**_

_**If somebody alive were to chew it, the gum would begin to kill them at once.**_

I also told her why I changed back at midnight. The gum losses its power and I can't hide myself.

That's why every midnight during our piano lessons; I fled into the woods, so she wouldn't see me in this forum.

"I wanted to tell you the truth, but I just couldn't!" I told her, "I didn't want to scare you."

I sat down on my bed and hung my head low. "I've made a mess of everything."

She sat down beside me, gently lifted my chin, and looked deeply into my eyes. "Frankly Mykan, I don't care." She said.

"Thanks to you, I've met my dream. I played the piano in front of a lot of people."

"You treated me with care, and respect. You even saved me from danger."

"Mykan, I love you dearly… and I can prove it to you." She walked over to the Self-playing Piano I had in the cabin and began playing.

She selected a soft song, and began singing to me, about how much she really cared about me

I was beginning to smile again, as Victoria continued.

Victoria and I ran out of the cabin, but we could still here the music playing.

We twirled around in a dance type of way, and now it was my turn to sing to Victoria.

We gazed deeply on each others eyes, and moved our heads closed, but before our lips met…

"HERE YOU ARE!"

Our music was over heard by the villagers, and they had already found us. I stood in front of Victoria to protect her in front of the mob.

"Oh, how noble!" said her father, "The famous Mykan, protecting my daughter for certain punishment."

"How do you know my name?" I asked. "I know who you are indeed" said the father.

"I remember you since I order the mayor to tare your home down, when you refused to make any more dresses for my wife."

My eyes widened "You, ordered the mayor to tear down my home!" I growled.

"Yes, and apparently, he did more than I had expected." He chuckled to himself.

If I had any blood left in my body, you could be sure it would be boiling with rage.

"Father, what are you talking about?" asked Victoria, "Victoria," I said, "Remember what I had told you?"

"The Mayor of the town was the one who killed me, and tore down my home and life's work."

"Well, now I know for a fact, that it was your father who ordered him to do so."

Victoria's heart skipped a beat. "F…F…Father…" she cried. "Is this true?"

Her father just snarled at her. "Yes it was I, and just what are you going to do about it?"

His answer was Victoria's fist hitting him hard in his big gut and forcing him off his feet.

"Victoria Everglot!" snapped her mother, "You hot tempered little Wretch! How Dare you…"

She stopped talking when Victoria had punched her hard in the mouth knocking her down as well.

The crowd went silent in amazement. Victoria had never struck anybody before.

"Victoria," cried her father sitting up, "What in God's name are you doing child?"

Victoria's eye's narrowed, "I'm doing something I should have done, a long time ago!" she snarled.

"You and mother have shown very little care toward me. You are mean to me; you tell me what I can and cannot do."

"As far as I can see it… I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S NOTHING… YOU TWO ARE."

"And I shall never again do as you say!"

Victoria's mother took an axe form the police near by. "How Dare You Talk To Us This Way!" she growled.

Victoria ducked behind me. "Move it young man, or I shall…"

"You'll what!" I snapped back. "You'll kill me too… I should say not. I am already dead, you can't even hurt me."

I started walking toward her, and she began backing away a scared of me and my corpse forum.

"I've gotten to know Victoria more than you ever have, and she has a tender sweetness inside her that you don't seem to care about."

"All you seem to care about is money, and deeds, when you should be focusing about love and heart."

"You don't believe in any of that stuff. You have no right at all to be called a mother, or even a human being…in fact."

"You…make…me…SICK!"

I gave her such a huge shove that she fell backwards in a mudpack and got stuck in it.

The town's folk began to giggle. The sight of Victoria's mother in mud was going to last through the ages.

"P-please…" cried her father bowing to my feet. "Please spare us, don't kill us for what we did to you!"

"As tempting as that would be…" I said, "I shall not kill you. Even if I were to do so, that would not bring me back to life now."

"However…" I said walking back over to Victoria, "I do have a rather suitable punishment in mind."

I held Victoria's hand gently and said. "Victoria Everglot, say you'll come home with me."

"I shall give you all that you want and need, and you can start a new, fresh and clear."

Victoria hesitated, and looked back at her parents. Her answer was obvious, "Yes, I'll gladly go with you!" she said.

Since only dead people were allowed to travel with me down below, I had to first make Victoria dead, and there was only one way I could make that so.

I gave her the black piece of gum. The very one Elder Gutknetch had told me to use at the right moment, and this was it."

The moment she began chewing the gum, Victoria transformed into a corpse herself; she even looked a bit like Emily does now.

"My, but you do look rather ravishing." I said kindly to her. "I am ready." She replied, "Ready to go with you."

I nodded. "It is time." I said as I held onto her and raised the Harp over my head.

"Farewell… England!" I cried then I threw the harp hard to the ground, and it broke in two pieces.

The Harp was destroyed, but since I had found what I was searching for, I would not be going home alone.

Thunder shook the sky, and smoke appeared form under Victoria's and my feet.

We vanished, back to the land of the after-life.

As soon as we were gone, one of the town's folk asked, "What shall we do with these two?"

"Don't you worry." said the police chief, "We'll take good care of these creeps."

Meanwhile, at the local jail…

The Everglots pounded and rage on the steal bars of their cell. "We demand that you release us at once." shouted Mr. Everglot.

"Don't worry you two, we will let you out."

"…In about 100 years!"

That was their price to pay for their crimes fool-hearty revenge, and first degree murder.


	14. New Arrival

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Meanwhile, back in the Under-World, everyone else was going crazy looking for me.

The Mayor of the town stepped up onto the podium, and placed his skull through a megaphone.

"We've got to find Mykan!" he cried, "He's already got 365 customers waiting for their gowns to be made."

"Three-Sixty-four, dummy!" said the Skeleton of an old man. "Is there any where else we've forgotten to check?" asked the Mayor.

"He isn't anywhere on the mountains." said and old Corpse Lady, "We peeked in every tavern in town." said two twin children skeletons.

"I trenched through Deadly Night Shade Valley." said Paul; A half spider, half French-Dead man.

A skeleton general came through the crowd, "I peeked inside the clock tower… I did, but he wasn't there!"

"It's time to sound the alarm!" cried the Mayor, and the ware wolves howled throughout the town.

Meanwhile, in my castle on the mountains…

Emily and Victor heard the alarms coming from the town below. "They must still be looking for Mykan." said Emily.

"They can't possibly find him. He's not even in this world." said Victor while petting the skeleton of his old dog, Scraps.

"Just because he's not here, doesn't mean they can't figure out where he's gone." said Elder Gutknetch, who was visiting.

"That is exactly why we must stay up here. We are the only ones who know of Mykan's whereabouts."

Emily looked up at the Dark-sky, and sighed sadly to herself. "Wherever he is, I hope he's okay."

Victor walked over to his wife, and held her close. "He'll be back darling, don't worry."

"Well, it's nice to know that you two missed me." I said from behind them.

They turned around and their eyes widened. "Mykan!" cried Emily, she ran over and hugged me tenderly.

I hugged my sister back, and I shook hands with Victor. "It's nice to see you again too, Victor." I said.

"Strange," said Elder, checking his watch, "According to this, you had at least 6 more days left."

"I don't need them anymore." I said happily, "I found what I was searching for."

I pointed to figure in the shadows. She walked into the light revealing herself to everyone.

"V-V-Victoria… is it you?" asked Victor with a wide eye expression as he stared at her Corpse body.

Victoria nodded her head, "It's so wonderful to see you again Victor." She said sweetly. "You too, Miss. Emily!" she said to my sister.

Emily winked at her.

"Come now my dear." said Elder reaching for Victoria. "You must come and meet all your new people."

Victoria hesitated, she wasn't sure she was ready to hold hand with a skeleton yet.

"It's alright." I said, "You can trust Elder Gutknetch, the same way you trust in me."

Emily Victor and Scraps nodded, and Victoria smiled, and she took Elder's hand, and off we went.

Meanwhile, back in the town, all the Corpses, and skeleton were exhausted trying to find me.

"Did any bother to check in Dead Corn-field?" asked the Mayor lying flat on his spine.

"We looked everywhere." said an old man, "It's no use he's gone off somewhere."

Everybody sighed sadly, and then. "New-Arrival… New-Arrival!" said the town crier's Corpse.

"Not now Rugby!" said the Mayor, "Can't you see were in lament over Mykan's search party."

"But Mayor!" said Rugby, "He's the one who brought the new Arrival here!"

Everyone looked up, and saw Victor, Emily, Victoria, Elder Gutknetch, and I walking toward the crowd."

Everyone cheered for joy, "Where have you been Mykan?" asked the Mayor.

"Call a town Meeting at once, and I'll explain everything there." I said, and everyone hurried off to the town hall.

Soon, all the citizens of the after-life had gathered at the Town-hall. Victor and Emily had front row seats, and Victoria was with me on stage.

As soon as everyone quieted down, the meeting began. I took the stage, and looked out into the crowd.

"My dear citizens," I said, "For all this month, I have been up in the land of living."

Everyone's jaw dropped, and I continued on, telling them why I had left in the first place.

_**Feeling rather bored of making dresses for the town's women, and hardly being rewarded for a day's work.**_

_**Also, I felt rather lonely living up in my castle all alone with nobody I could relate to…**_

Everyone began to feel ashamed of themselves. They really had been working me a little too hard lately.

"However, during my traveling up there I met someone very special." I continued…

I told about Victoria, and how we got along ever so beautifully, and at the end of it all, she decided to come back with me.

"And for your pleasure… Miss Victoria Everlgot."

Victoria took the stage as everyone applauded for her. She curtsied to the crowd, and said…

"I must say it feels rather unusual being here, but I know it will all worth it."

"I do wish to know though… What is it like living down here?" she asked to the crowd.

When at meetings, we had questions like that, we didn't just explain the subject, we sang about it, but before

The music began to play, and everyone stood up, and led Victoria back into the town.

"It's very simple Victoria." I said, "It's not nearly so bad living here the way you did up there."

Then, everyone began singing about the After-life.

After shaking so many hands with so many people and things, Victoria thought she actually like it here


	15. How can I tell her

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

After a few days, it was almost New-years eve, and Victoria had made quite a few friends down here in her After-life.

The only problem was, I had to tell her something perhaps shocking and horrifying.

Victoria and I did love each other, and we really wanted to stay with each other.

The thing was Victoria was not completely dead. She only seemed to be dead, because if the gum in her mouth.

This was another one of the gum's special qualities…

_**The black gum has one special hidden power which none of the others possessed.**_

_**If Victoria swallowed the gum, she would permanently remain as she was.**_

_**She would stay a Corpse forever… which would really mean, she'd be fully dead.**_

"My boy, you have to make a decision quickly." said Elder Gutknetch, "The gum will lose its magic tonight at 12, and she will go back to the world above."

"I know that…" I said sadly, "But if Victoria and I wish to be together…" I paused, as it was too painful to say.

"… Then she would have to give up the life she had up there."

Neither of knew that Victoria was quietly peering through the door, and listen to us word for word.

"You must understand Mykan." said Elder, "If Victoria goes back, she cannot ever return, until her life has expired."

"Yes, and If she decides to stay here with me, she may never return to the world above." I said.

"Mykan, I know what you're going through." said Emily, "Victor, and I went through the same thing."

Victor nodded his head in agreement, "It was a very frightening decision to make." He said.

They told me how it happened…

_**When Victor accidentally married my sister in the woods, I set her free form her long rest.**_

_**But unfortunately at the time, Victor was still alive, and it is completely impossible for the living to marry the dead.**_

_**The only way Emily could keep Victor, was if Victor was to kill himself at once.**_

_**However, by doing this he would never be allowed to return to the world above.**_

_**But to Victor, that did not matter. He had very little to live for in any case, and besides…**_

_**He made a promise to my sister.**_

_**And so, he repeated his vows properly in an actual Wedding ceremony above, and drank a sacred potion, which killed him.**_

_**And that was how he ended up here…"**_

"But my situation is completely different." I said, "This a Man asking a beautiful woman to give up her life for my own needs."

Emily and Victor knew I was right, because for them it was the other way around, making it easier.

"Are you alright Mykan?" Emily asked, "I don't think so." I said starring sadly at the ground.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone for a while."

"It's quite alright my boy, we'll show ourselves out." said Elder as he and the others exited… Not noticing Victoria was still standing outside.

I looked out of my Castle window at the over view of the town. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

"How can I ask Victoria to do something so drastic? And what will happen if I don't tell her?"

"Oh, why do these things always have to happen to me?" I cried. "I just can't ask her to give up her life for me." I said to myself, "I just can't do it!" Victoria gently stepped into the room, "You don't have to." She said, "I've already done it!"

I turned around to face her and asked "What do you mean by that?"

"I…swallowed the gum!" she said. She opened her mouth wide, and sure enough the gum was no longer there.

"Vic…Victoria!" I said a stunned, "Do you realize what you've just done?"

"Now you that you are completely dead, you cannot ever return to the world above."

Victoria placed her Finger-bone over my lips, "I didn't have much to live for either." She said.

"But I do know, that you did make me a very happy woman, and I… I…" she wanted to say it, but instead brought her lips to mine.

When we separated, Victoria had made it perfectly clear. She wanted to be with me, always.

We agreed that the sooner we marry, the better it would be. "God bless you, Victoria Everglot." I said to her.

"God bless you."

"Oh Mykan, I've so happy in my life…" she said, but had forgotten, "Oh silly me." She giggled.

"It doesn't matter now." I said to her, "Nothing at all can go wrong now for us."


	16. Meant to be

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Word got out that Victoria and I wished to married very quickly, and so, everyone agreed to start preparing immediately.

Victoria and I were due to be married on New-Years eve… TONIGHT!

Everyone in town stated doing exactly what they did the day Emily and Victor were married.

I showed Victoria all the different gowns I had designed in my castle, and she was to pick out one, and then decide how she would want me to make it look better.

I could hardly believe it, my dream to make the gown for my Bride-to-be was finally coming true.

While I was working on the dress up in my castle the rest of the town was really busy.

I had gone down there myself when I was done with the dress to prepare a bit myself. If I was to be getting married, I needed to look my best.

Not to mention, I wasn't allowed to see Victoria in the dress that I made for her.

Everyone began singing the same Wedding song they did the last time for Victoria and me, as they began to haul everything upstairs

Even though it was true Victoria was now completely dead, we still wanted to have the ceremony in the land of the living.

You know, just to look at it one last time.

The spiders began to stitch, sew, and mend up my tattered outfit, and in almost no time, it looked as good as new.

I tell you…

It certainly felt lovely to be wearing a completed outfit again, instead of just tattered rags all the time.

Meanwhile, the others were making the Wedding feast.

Suddenly, the music got a little softer, and everyone turned toward a line of stairs.

There she was… being guided gracefully down the stairs by Emily on her right, and Victor to her left.

She looked absolutely stunning in the gown I designed for her. It looked a little like Emily's gown, but with a few major differences.

It was long-sleeved, she wasn't wearing any gloves. The skirt was long and flowed around her loosely. Her veil was held in place with a diamond tiara, instead of flowers.

What a sight for sore eyes she was. My dream of designing the dress of dresses had finally come true.

It was one hour to midnight on New-years eve in the world above, and all those form the under-world had gathered together.

The ceremony took place at the same church where Emily and Victor were married.

Victor was my best man, Emily was the Maid-of-honor, and Elder Gutknetch was the go between.

The ceremony came to and end just as midnight struck, and Victoria and I were finally married, and we both couldn't have been happier.

I finally had someone other than just my sister to relate to, and Victoria found a caring loving man to call her own.

Not to mention, now that she lived down below with us, she could visit Victor now and then as well.

Fireworks from the town nearby began dancing across the night skies in honor of the beginning of the New Year.

As everyone gazed at the Fire works, the mountain bugs played a tune, and everyone began signing at the colored lights in the sky.

In midst of all the excitement, I saw Victoria creeping slowly away from the crowd. I decided to follow her.

She stood upon the hill-tops watching the fireworks, and taking one last good look at the world of the living.

The sound of my voice from behind made her turn to face me, as I walked slowly up to her, and we both sang a small song stating we were simply meant to be

Our heads moved closer and closer, until our lips met. Both her veil and my cape drifted gently in the breeze.

Form down below, Emily and Victor saw us. They knew just how happy we were going to be

**_Authour's Notes: _**

**_Remember...that guy isn't really me... he's just A Character I made._**


End file.
